1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical aids and methods that enhance the self-mobility of individuals, especially physically challenged individuals. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods that may be employed for assisting individuals into and/or out of a vehicle. Accordingly, the general objects of the invention are to provide novel systems, methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of prior art devices are found which attempt to provide a means for lifting or hoisting a patient recovering from surgery, an elderly person, a handicapped person or other incapacitated person from a sitting or prone position. Such devices are intended for use with a standard bed or chair and require access to the area in front of or beside the bed or chair. Many of these prior art devices require the explicit assistance of at least one other caregiver to operate the prior art device and to assist the individual in keeping his or her balance. Some of the prior art devices use motorized or electrically powered features which are often expensive, prone to repair, and do not allow the user to effectively exercise any portion of their physical body which may not be subject to their particular handicap or disability.
Furthermore, many of these prior art devices are bulky, heavy, and provide assistance in movement between only two fixed reference points. Such devices are particularly unsuited for use in assisting movement in or out of automobiles. First, access to seats in an automobile is generally limited to a single side. Second, there is no industry standard with respect to the position of the seats in an automobile. Consequently, there is a great degree of variation among the many brands and models of automobiles in the height of the seating surface with respect to the ground surface on which the tires rest and in the distance between the outside edge of the seat and the outside surface of the car. In addition, the topography of the land adjacent to the parked automobile will vary from parking spot to parking spot. Therefore, a device which will provide assistance between two fixed reference points will not be useable for all makes and models of automobiles and will often be unusable even if it is designed for use with a specific model of automobile.
The present invention overcomes the above-stated and other deficiencies of the related art by providing methods, systems and apparatus for supporting users entering and exiting a vehicle through a vehicle doorframe of the type having a striker mounted thereto; the invention preferably offering an optimal combination of (1) simplicity; (2) reliability; (3) economy; and (4) versatility.
In particular, the present invention provides methods, systems and apparatus for supporting individuals entering and/or exiting a vehicle through a vehicle doorframe having a striker mounted on a side portion of the doorframe, wherein the striker may engage a door latch to thereby secure the door to the doorframe in a closed position. The inventive device may include a retainer and a support member. The retainer may be adapted to removably engage the striker and may have a portion that defines a pivot axis. The support member may have a clamping portion and a support platform for supporting at least a portion of a user""s weight. The support member may be pivotably mounted to the retainer for rotation about the retainer axis so that the clamping portion applies a clamping force to the striker when the user""s weight is supported by the support member.
The invention is particularly helpful for a wide range of persons such as a patient recovering from knee or hip replacement surgery, an elderly person, an arthritis patient, a handicapped person, a woman in the third trimester of pregnancy or other incapacitated person when moving from a sitting or prone position to a standing position. In sum, the invention is helpful for those that are ambulatory, but, nonetheless experience difficulty when entering and/or exiting a vehicle seat.
Some of the preferred features of the invention include compatibility with a U-shaped striker by the use of retainer that is adapted for insertion through an opening formed between the doorframe and the striker. Where the retainer includes an axial bushing, it may also have first and second legs extending from the bushing generally perpendicular to the retainer axis. In such embodiments the first and second legs may be spaced from one another so one of the legs may be inserted between the doorframe the U-shaped striker. The invention may also include a support platform that may rotate about the retainer axis between clamped and unclamped positions, and a movable adjustment member that may be used to adjustably limit the clamped position of the support platform.
Another preferred feature of the invention includes a pair of guard plates disposed on respective opposite sides of the clamping portion of the support member. When the assist device is on the striker, these guard plates help to protect both the assist device and the vehicle from damage in the event that (1) an individual attempts to close the vehicle door; (2) a gust of wind blows the door closed; (3) etc.,. Additionally, the guard plates may prevent inadvertent tripping of the engagement mechanism of the door if the door is closed while the device is on the striker.
Other desirable/preferred features of the invention include the use of a non-skid material affixed to at least an upper surface of the support platform. Preferred forms of the invention may utilize an axial bushing, first and second legs extending from the bushing generally perpendicular to the retainer axis, and a resilient bumper that bears against the doorframe when the retainer member is inserted into the striker. A preferred form of the support member includes a bifurcated clamping portion with first and second members defining a gap therebetween such that the second leg of the retaining member is disposed within the gap when the support member is in a clamped position. The first and second members of the bifurcated clamp may be generally blade-like members with a curved distal end that clamps onto the striker when the user""s weight is supported by the support member. Additionally, since the preferred designs utilize a user""s weight to provide a clamping force, the clamping force is removed with the user""s weight and the device may be easily removed from the vehicle with one hand.
The invention can also take the form of methods of providing support for entering and exiting a vehicle through a vehicle doorframe having a striker mounted on the doorframe where the striker is adapted to engage a door latch to thereby secure the door to the doorframe in a closed position. The inventive methods comprise placing at least a portion of a retainer member between the doorframe the striker, to thereby define a pivot axis that is generally parallel to the side portion of the doorframe, and rotating a support member, that is pivotably attached to the retainer member, about the pivot axis until the support member engages the striker. In this way a clamping force will be applied to the striker when the user""s weight is supported by the support member. Other preferred aspects of the inventive methods include the ability to adjusting the position of the support member relative to the retainer member and the ability to use a single assist device on either the passenger-side or the driver-side of a vehicle.
Naturally, the above-described methods of the invention are particularly well adapted for use with the above-described apparatus of the invention. Similarly, the apparatus of the invention are well suited to perform the inventive methods described above.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for assisting individuals exiting and/or entering a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that allows a physically challenged individual to maintain balance when moving entering or exiting a vehicle thereby decreasing the possibility of falling and increasing psychological confidence in the process.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight, durable, portable device for supporting users when entering and/or exiting a vehicle through a vehicle doorframe of the type having a striker mounted thereto wherein a clamping force is applied to the striker when the support member supports at least a portion of a user""s weight.